White Lily
by kasumi misuto
Summary: Yang kuingat waktu itu adalah wangi bunga bakung yang meresap ke indra penciumanku. Bunga-bunga bakung yang berada di depan kuil klan Hyuuga.


Disclaimer: Anime beserta manga Naruto itu punya-nya Masashi Kishimoto semata

.

White Lily

.

.

Yang kuingat waktu itu adalah wangi bunga bakung yang meresap ke indra penciumanku. Bunga-bunga bakung itu berada di depan kuil klan Hyuuga sebagai tanaman pagar. Bentuknya yang seperti pandan namun agak kecil itu membuatnya diabaikan. Namun Okaa-san selalu merawatnya dengan baik. Di bilang, kalau sudah musim berbunga, pasti akan indah.

Aku menunggu hingga berbunga dan menemukan pemandangan yang begitu indah. Namun yang paling mengejutkan adalah Okaa-san yang menghadap ke arah pohon sakura yang entah kenapa berbunga warna putih seputih salju.

Banyak yang bilang kalau hal itu merupakan mukjizat yang diberikan khusus untuk kuil Hyuuga. Ketika dilihat dari kejauhan,pohon ini hanya terlihat seperti pohon yang terlalu banyak kejatuhan salju. Yang padahal bunga sakura tidak mekar di musim salju.

Aku mulai penasaran dengan Okaa-san yang terlihat berbicara dengan seseorang. Dia selalu tersenyum dan melihat ke arah bunga-bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Aku sampai bingung.

Lalu tiba-tiba Neji-nii merangkul bahuku dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Ibumu sedang berbicara dengan penjaga gerbang kuil. Penjaga itulah yang membuat fenomena aneh di pohon sakura itu. Jangan khawatir, sebentar lagi kau akan tahu apa yang kumaksud," ucap Neji-nii. Aku menoleh dan memiringkan kepalaku.

"Neji-nii pernah lihat?"

"Enggak. Namun itulah yang dibilang sama Paman Hiashi. Katanya ibumu itu merupakan pewaris sah kuil Hyuuga. Dan suatu hari nanti kamulah yang akan menerima warisan kuil ini," ucap Neji-nii sambil merangkulku dan mengajakku untuk pergi karena kami akan segera berangkat ke sekolah.

Sebuah kelopak bunga sakura melayang di sebelahku. Aku pun menoleh pada Okaa-san yang melambaikan tangan ke arahku. Mataku membulat ketika melihat siluet yang membentuk kaki manusia hingga ke atas kepala.

Manusia itu memakai kimono putih dan sedang duduk di salah satu ranting pohon sakura. Di tangan kanannya dia memegang sebuah pedang pendek. Mukanya yang tertutup topeng rubah menoleh ke arahku. Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan dengan perlahan memegang ujung dagu dari topengnya.

Dan dengan perlahan pula dia membuka topengnya dari bawah. Mukanya putih pucat. Seputih bunga sakura yang berbunga di sebelahnya. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Mungkinkah dia menyadari bahwa aku melihat ke arahnya?

Lalu dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dan dengan sekejab dia tersenyum ke arahku. Topeng yang dia kenakan dia arahkan ke belakang kepalanya. Dengan senyum yang terus terkembang, dia melambai ke arahku.

Aku pun ikut melambai ke arahnya.

.

.

.

"Onii-san kok dari tadi berada di pohon terus?"

Figure berkimono dan beraksesoris serba putih itu segera melompat dengan anggun dan mendarat di sebelahku. Aku mencoba menawarkan kue ikan namun dia menolak.

"Kurasa aku memang harus turun ya? Entah kenapa aku merasa sedih ketika bocah SD menyuruhku menempati tempat yang seharusnya…." Ucapnya dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Lho? Bukankah setiap orang punya rumah untuk pulang? Oh ya! Rumah Onii-san berada di mana?" tanyaku. Entah kenapa aku merasa begitu berani ketika berada di sekelilingnya. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa begitu dekat dan mengenalnya begitu lama.

"Hwaduh! Etto… rumahku ada disini…" ucapnya.

"Di kuil ini?"

"Bukan…. Aku tinggal di antara bunga bakung ini…."

"Bunga bakung?"

"Ehehehehe…. Sebenarnya aku tinggal di antara bunga bakung itu. Lalu entah kenapa banyak orang yang bilang kalau bunga-bunga ini ada yang jaga. Terus selain berdoa pada yang berada di kuil itu, mereka juga sering menaruh persembahan di sekitar sini. Terus akhirnya aku dapat memiliki kekuatan yang dapat membuat wujudku seperti ini."

"Emang wujudnya Onii-san gimana dulunya? Jelek gitu?"

"Itte! Sakit banget tahu! Aku dulunya sebesar bunga bakung ini!" ucapnya sambil memegangi telinga kiriku. Dan dari sana muncullah sebuah bunga bakung yang tiba-tiba tumbuh darisana. Aku pun membulatkan mataku dan memandangnya dengan wajah tak percaya.

Dia pun tertawa lepas. Lalu dia memandang ke arah rumahku.

"Waktunya makan siang. Cepatlah pulang. Aku tetap disini…."

"Hinata!"

Dan aku segera berlari menuju ke rumah sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Kakak itu memang baik tapi entah kenapa banyak orang yang tidak bisa melihatnya.

.

.

.

"Aku Hinata. Namanya Onii-san siapa?"

"Aku? Apa ya? Ibumu sering memanggilku shiro kitsune. Panggil saja Shiro deh…"

"Kurang keren!"

"Eeekk!"

"Kalo gitu… hem…. Gimana kalau Sai!"

"Kau memberiku panggilan Sai ketika kau melihat gambar badak di buku gambarmu. Entah kenapa disitu aku merasa sedih…"

"Sai kan keren!"

"Namun caramu menemukan inspirasi nama itu membuatku ingin menangis."

"Anak cowok tidak boleh menangis!"

"HEH bocah! Aku ini sudah berumur 350 tahun dan kau bilang aku ini anak cowok?!"

"Kitsune!"

Kami yang awalnya main-main akhirnya dikejutkan dengan panggilan dari Okaa-san. Bukannya takut ataupun tunduk, dia malah tersenyum sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Okaa-san. Okaa-san hanya menghela napas.

"Ano na, jangan ajarkan kata-kata kasar pada Hinata," ucap Okaa-san. Aku belum pernah melihat Okaa-san bersikap se-'lepas' itu di dalam rumah. Dan disini aku menemukan bahwa Okaa-san terlihat begitu easy-going di depan Sai.

"Kasar? Apanya yang kasar?"

"Urusai! Dasar tua Bangka!"

"UAPA! Huh! Kau sendiri! Dasar nenek peyot! Sudah dapet penuaan dini bu?"

.

.

.

"Jadi, kamu sudah mendapatkan penglihatan sejak dulu?"

"Ahem! Waktu itu ketika aku berumur 6 tahun."

"Jadi kamu bisa melihat si kerdil yang katanya menjaga bunga-bunga di sekitar kuil?"

Aku pun tertawa mendengar perkataan dari Neji-nii. Mungkin kalau Sai ada disini, dia bakalan ngamuk-ngamuk. Namun dia tidak sedang berada disini.

Ketika itu terjadi kebakaran hebat. Dan Sai berusaha menolong semuanya. Dia beserta dua bentara berbentuk macan tutul juga berusaha menyelamatkan keluarga kami. Lalu setelah kejadian itu, kuil kami pun habis tak bersisa.

Dari kabar yang didapatkan dari Okaa-san, kedua bentara kami menempuh jalan terpisah dan menjadi Ayakashi pengembara. Sedangkan Sai?

Kami tidak tahu mengenai dia. Namun rahasia ini hanya aku,Okaa-san dan Obaa-san aja yang tahu. Yaitu para pewaris sah kuil. Obaa-san pernah bilang kalau dirinya pernah merasakan cinta pada Sai. Namun hal itu harus dibuangnya jauh-jauh karena dunia mereka yang berbeda.

Aku mulai khawatir,

Apakah aku juga mengalami apa yang dirasakan oleh Obaa-san?

Aku mencoba menyangkalnya dengan menanamkan pemikiran bahwa aku memandangnya sebagai sosok 'Onii-san' waktu itu. Waktu aku masih berumur 6 tahun. Namun entah kenapa hatiku terasa pilu ketika melihat bunga bakung yang tumbuh di pinggir gedung kuliahku.

"Dia enggak kerdil. Kalau tidak salah dia terlihat seperti remaja seumuran kita. Pakaiannya berwarna putih. Punya tantoo dan memakai topeng kitsune."

"Jadi itu alasannya kenapa ibumu terkadang mengeluh dan menyebut-nyebut Kitsune putih dalam omelannya?"

"Yup! Itu dulu. Tapi…."

Aku pun menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan puing-puing kuil yang telah dibangun kembali. Kedua bentara yang dulunya menjadi Ayakashi pengembara akhirnya kembali dan mendiami kuil ini.

Namun aku tidak menemukan Sai. Dan yang membuatku sakit adalah pohon sakura yang berada di sebelahku ini. Dia berbunga tepat pada musimnya dengan kelopak berwarna pink. Tidak ada lagi pohon yang terlihat seperti tertutupi salju di musim semi.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia tidak disini lagi. Kata Ojii-san, segel yang mengikat Sai telah terbakar ketika kebakaran dulu. Sehingga dia bisa bebas dan kurasa dia pergi."

"Jadi dia disini karena dipaksa?"

Hatiku terasa sakit lagi. Jadi dia terpaksa menjadi penjaga pintu gerbag kuil karena segel yang mengikatnya? Apakah dia juga merasa terpaksa ketika harus berteman dengan Ibu, Nenek atau bahkan diriku ini?

"Hinata?"

.

.

.

"Hey Hinata! Gimana kalau kita bermain di rumahnya Ino?! Sekalian ngerjain proyek kita?"

Aku segera menoleh dan menemukan Naruto yang berada terlalu dekat denganku. Naruto, pacarku yang kucintai setelah Sai. Yah, aku selalu memikirkan dunia kami yang berbeda. Lagipula kemungkinan kita akan bertemu kembali sangatlah tipis.

"O-ke Naruto-kun."

"Yosh!"

Dan jawabanku menuntunku ke arah kenyataan yang menyedihkan.

.

.

.

"Selamat dateng di rumahku. Maaf ya nuansanya kaya gini. Tapi dijamin otentik dari jaman buyutku masih ABG!"

"Puaahhh! Suasananya tentrem banget dah!"

"Widih! Ada pohon sakuranya juga!"

Aku pun menoleh dan menemukan pohon sakura yang sedang berbunga. Dan aku melihat sebuah tali yang begitu panjang. Tali itu terikat pada sebuah batang pohon suci dan ujung yang satunya terikat pada….

Aku pun membelalak kaget karena melihat sebuah kaki yang terjulur dari ranting pohon suci itu. Kaki itu terikat oleh tali tadi. Aku yakin kalau pemilik dari kaki itu adalah Ayakashi. Aku mencoba mendekati pohon itu. Tak kuhiraukan panggilan dari teman-temanku.

Aku mencoba mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas. Kaki itu terlihat memar karena ikatan yang mungkin saja akan mengerat kalau dia berusaha untuk melepaskannya. Namun yang membuatku semakin kaget adalah sebuah helaian pakaian putih yang begitu kurindukan melambai di depanku.

Aku mendongak ke atas dan menemukannya….

.

.

.

"Sai?"

Sosok bertopeng Kitsune itu menoleh ke bawah. Dia hanya memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatapku. Namun akhirnya dia melompat turun. Tali yang mengikat kakinya pun memanjang. Namun aku bisa melihat tanda memar itu dengan jelas.

"Hinata?"

Kami berpandangan untuk beberapa lama hingga akhirnya dia melepaskan topengnya. Wajah itu, wajah yang tidak pernah berubah semenjak diriku pertama kali melihat kemunculannya. Hanya saja senyumnya tidak selebar dulu lagi.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan kuil?"

"Aku… kurasa kau harus bangun dulu Hinata. Kasihan teman-temanmu yang menunggumu disana," ucapnya. Dia mendorong tubuhku ke arah sebuah kolam dekat pohon yang mengikatnya. Aku pun berusaha berenang. Namun entah kenapa aku tidak bisa.

Dan yang kuingat adalah aku bangun di tengah-tengah teman yang mengelilingiku. Dan sekarang aku terbaring di atas futon yang telah disediakan oleh ibu Ino. Aku segera bangun dan menemukan pandangan khawatir dari teman-temanku.

"Hinata. Apa kau melihat hal yang aneh pada pohon sakura itu?" tanya Ibu dari Ino. Aku mengangguk dan menceritakan semuanya. Namun aku hanya bercerita mulai dari aku yang melihat kaki yang terikat tali.

Aku tidak akan bercerita bagaimana aku bisa memanggilnya 'Sai'.

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu, tiba-tiba saja pohon sakura yang tidak pernah berbunga selama tumbuh di areal rumah kami memunculkan kuncup-kuncup bunga yang akhirnya bermekaran. Kami tidak tahu kalau ada Ayakashi yang tinggal di sana."

Sai, jadi ini adalah ulahmu?

Namun kenapa kau terikat dengan cara yang seperti itu?

Aku hanya bisa memandang ke arah pohon sakura itu. Sosok bertopeng Kitsune itu tidak terlihat lagi. Namun ketika aku memicingkan mataku,aku hanya melihat figure yang hampir transparan di depanku. Apakah itu dirimu,Sai?

"Ada youkai yang terikat di pohon itu. Dan youkai itu dulunya merupakan penjaga gerbang kuil kami," ucapku. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sai sudah menjadi 'milik' klan Yamanaka. Namun hati ini terasa sakit ketika mengetahui kalau Sai 'disegel' disana.

Sosok itu melambai dan akhirnya aku bisa melihat Sai yang dulu. Dia memakai topeng Kitsune di kepala bagian belakangnya sehingga aku dapat melihat wajahnya. Dan dia tersenyum senang.

Aku segera berjalan menemui Sai. Namun Sai tidak dapat turun dari sana.

"Sai?"

"Aku hanya bisa mengucap syukur pada Kami-sama. Ternyata kita bisa bertemu kembali pada akhirnya."

"Hey! Kau yang disana! Aku minta maaf sebelumnya kalau buyutku merapalkan mantra dan membuatmu terjebak disini. Okaa-san sudah setuju untuk melepasmu dan tinggal menunggu persetujuan dari Ayah," ucap Ino. Karena dia tidak bisa melihat Sai, maka dia berbicara pada pohon di sebelah Sai. Sai hanya tersenyum geli.

Namun wajahnya berubah sendu.

"Dame yo…."

"Doushite?"

"Ketika tali ini dilepas dari kakiku, maka tali ini akan membelit leherku secara otomatis dan akan semakin erat hingga kepalaku putus," ucap Sai. Aku menatapnya sedih.

"Kurasa ini memang takdirku untuk menjaga mansion ini. Namun bukankah kau masih bisa menemuiku?" ucapnya.

.

.

.

"Sai,entah kenapa aku sulit merasakan kehadiranmu ketika berada di mansion ini."

"Kurasa sudah saatnya untuk menceritakan semuanya ya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Memang, yang mengikatku kemari adalah nenek buyut dari temanmu itu. Namun sebenarnya mereka tidak berniat jahat. Apakah kau mengetahui perbedaan pohon ini dari pohon lainnya?"

"Kurasa iya, tapi apa?"

"Banyak yang berdoa di pohon ini. Baik sengaja ataupun tidak. Dan ketika aku terlepas dari ikatan antara kuil Hyuuga dan aku, aku keluar dari kuil dan menemukan Ayakashi yang lebih kuat dariku. Dan kau tahu kan apa yang dilakukan oleh yang kuat pada yang lebih lemah?"

"Mereka mau memakanmu?"

"Mereka menyerangku. Aku mati-matian membela diri dan akhirnya aku melarikan diri. Dan aku berlindung di kuil Yamanaka. Disana aku menemukan seorang nenek-nenek yang menatapku penuh simpati."

.

.

.

"Kau terluka, Nak?"

"…."

"Mari kuantar ke sebuah tempat. Namun ingat, kau hanya boleh tinggal sementara saja. Pohon ini akan membuatmu pulih."

Sosok Ayakashi putih itu hanya menurut dan beristirahat di bawah pohon suci. Dan esok harinya pohon sakura itu menunjukkan gejala yang aneh. Pohon sakura yang tidak pernah berbunga itu akhirnya menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menumbuhkan bunganya yang indah.

Nenek itu tersenyum. Dia menghampiri figure remaja laki-laki yang sedang menatap ke arah atas. Remaja berpakaian kuno berwarna putih itu menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Sudah pulihkah tubuhmu, Bouya? Dan kau susah-susah membuat ini semua?"

"Kurasa pohon ini terlalu sendu jikalau tidak berbunga," ucapnya. Dia menyentuh pohon itu dan beberapa kuncup bunga bermekaran. Meskipun bukan 'keahliannya', namun dia mampu untuk membuat bunga-bunga itu bermekaran.

.

.

.

"Namun masa-masa itu tidak berlangsung lama. Salah satu anggota keluarga klan Yamanaka berniat untuk coba-coba dalam hal penyegelan. Dan ketika segel dilancarkan,aku lah yang terkena. Ternyata kesalahan dalam perapalan mantra membuat leherku tercekik oleh tali suci yang membelit pohon ini. Nenek itu panik dan mencoba untuk melepaskan segelnya secara perlahan."

"Lalu?"

"Mereka memang berhasil. Namun hal itu hanya sampai di pergelangan kakiku. Hingga sekarang, aku tidak dapat melepaskan segel ini."

Aku menunduk.

"Yah… setidaknya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi akibat segel ini. Lalu gimana keadaan kedua bentara loreng itu?" ucapnya dengan harapan mencairkan suasana.

"Mereka kembali ke kuil. Kenapa kau tidak kembali?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku terikat disini."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keberadaanmu yang mulai samar-samar?"

"Seperti yang kau tahu, nenek itu merasa sangat bersalah. Selain karena aku yang menjadi terikat disini, makin lama entah kenapa pohon ini yang berbalik menyerapku. Kurasa suatu hari nanti aku akan menghilang sepenuhnya."

.

.

.

"Sai?"

Aku mencoba mencari kesana-kesini. Namun aku tidak dapat menemukannya. Apakah dia sudah benar-benar terhisap oleh pohon suci ini?

Entah kenapa aku menjadi begitu benci dengan pohon ini. Pohon ini menggunakan kekuatan Sai untuk bisa berbunga dan mensucikan tempat ini. Juga bertindak sebagai pemagar dari roh-roh yang jahat.

Aku pun berlari ke rumah sambil menangisi kepergian Sai.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, aku merasakan sebuah tangan halus nan wangi menyentuh wajahku. Tepatnya membelai pipiku. Aku terbangun dan menemukan sosok yang begitu kurindukan.

"Shusssh… sudahlah. Jangan menangis lagi," ucapnya. Namun aku segera terbangun dan memeluknya. Tubuhnya hampir transparan secara keseluruhan. Dan talinya membelit leher Sai.

"Sai… kau…"

"Kurasa aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Entah mana yang lebih dulu, aku yang akan menghilang ketika kekuatanku habis, ataukah aku yang akan mati karena tali yang terus membelit leherku ini. Yang jelas, aku kemari untuk menemuimu."

"Sai…"

"Maa… kurasa waktuku tidak banyak. Sayonara…."

Tubuh Sai makin lama makin menghilang dalam dekapanku. Aku terus menangisinya. Hingga yang tersisa dalam pelukanku adalah bunga lily putih yang memancarkan wangi yang sama dengan telapak tangan yang membelai pipiku tadi.

Okaa-san segera berlari menuju ke kamarku. Dia menemukanku menangis sambil mendekap sebuah bunga lily putih yang ukurannya cukup besar dibandingkan bunga lily yang biasanya.

"Tadi Sai kemari….."

.

.

.

Bunga itu tetap menemaniku setiap waktu. Kupajang di dalam sebuah _hourglass _di dekat nightstand dalam kamarku. Bunga itu tidak pernah layu dan selalu memancarkan bau yang wangi setiap aku memasuki kamar.

"Hey Sai, hari ini aku akan menikah dengan Naruto. Doakan agar aku tidak gugup ya…"

.

.

.

Owari…

.

Author's note:

Apa-apaan ini?!

Yup, pertama kalinya bikin SaiHina ya begini jadinya. Oh ya, yang bagian Sai mewek gara-gara Hinata dapet inspirasi namanya ketika melihat gambar badak itu sebenernya Cuma kenang-kenangan Kasumi dulu. Waktu itu temen Kasumi ngasih software kamus Bahasa Jepang. Ketika diinstall, iseng-iseng aja Kasumi ketik 'Sai' dan munculnya 'Rhinoceros '.

Entah itu bener apa bukan =,=

Yup, gomen ne buat yang kecewa abis baca fic ini. Kasumi minta maaf *bungkuk-bungkuk* soalnya bingung banget membuat nih orang dua bisa matching jadi pasangan.

Oh ya, kritik dan saran juga dibolehin kok. Siapa tahu kritik dan saran dari reader-sama bisa bikin Kasumi untuk membuat fanfic dari couple ini.

See ya….


End file.
